


Perdón

by moonrise1216



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise1216/pseuds/moonrise1216
Summary: Pero cuando él habló, ya no había nadie que pudiera oírlo.





	Perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer — Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5®.
> 
> Notas de la autora — La historia se sitúa en el episodio 14 de Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy, antes del partido de Inazuma Japan contra Resistance Japan.
> 
> Advertencias — OC / posible OOC y spoilers.

Doscientos pasos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez pasos.

_¿Por qué están demasiado cerca?_

Media vuelta, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte pasos.

_¿Por qué me molesta que estén demasiado cerca?_

Flanco derecho, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco pasos.

_¿Por qué, estando en un lugar tan amplio, tienen que estar DEMASIADO cerca?_

Veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta pasos.

_¡¿Qué rayos es tan gracioso como para que se estén muriendo de risa?!_

Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis pasos.

_¡¿Por qué rayos me molesta que estén demasiado cerca?! ¿Será acaso que...? ¡No! ¡No puede ser eso!_

—¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas por todo el maldito salón? —gritó Hakuryuu, exactamente cuando Minamisawa había contado doscientos treinta y seis pasos. Cincuenta pasos menos que el día anterior.

Treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta pasos.

Fudou Akio entró por la puerta, interrumpiendo, como todos los días desde hacía una semana atrás, la eterna caminata de Minamisawa, los gruñidos de Hakuryuu y la _entretenida_ conversación que mantenían Yukimura y Ai, la única manager del equipo. Eso y las otras conversaciones entre los demás miembros del Resistance Japan, equipo para el cual habían sido reclutados.

Los chicos salieron a practicar bajo la instrucción de Fudou, comenzaron por el calentamiento, todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a duros entrenamientos, por lo cual no les resultaba complicado seguirle el ritmo, más el entrenamiento del mayor no se limitaba solamente al fútbol.

 _«La intimidación antes del partido es la base de todo»_ , les decía en cada uno de sus extraños discursos motivacionales a los chicos del Resistance Japan, quienes le terminaban obedeciendo, más por hacer que se callara que por gusto.

Así era como, después del calentamiento, se encontraban en fila, respondiendo a los raros diálogos de su entrenador.

—Yo soy Minamisawa Atsushi, de la escuela Gassan Kunimitsu —el chico se presentó por quinta vez, justo después de que Hakuryuu hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Es necesario que sigamos practicando esto? Ya lo hemos hecho decenas de veces, no creo que olvidemos nuestros nombres y el de nuestro equipo.

Fudou lo miró molesto, parte de la divertida rutina que el equipo había adquirido, ignoró su comentario y le pidió que lo hiciera nuevamente, esta vez poniéndole más emoción, más arrogancia y menos quejas. Atsushi obedeció a regañadientes, normalmente era un chico arrogante e incluso egocéntrico, pero hacerlo por obligación le resultaba irritante.

El entrenamiento de ese día terminó algunas horas más tarde, pero un par de horas antes de lo normal, ya que el partido tendría lugar al día siguiente y debían descansar.

Como todos los días Minamisawa fue de los últimos en marcharse, siempre intentando conseguir el valor para hablar con Ai, mas Yukimura parecía nunca separarse de ella por lo que le había resultado imposible. Por eso y porque no era fácil llegar y decirle a tu ex-novia: _«Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Espero no me sigas odiando por haberme cambiado de escuela sin avisarte y porque te haya terminado semanas después de que corté todo tipo de contacto contigo»_. No, sin duda no era fácil.

Pero él no quería continuar así. Ai siempre había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida, Minamisawa sabía que le haría daño al marcharse de Raimon sin contarle sus motivos o al menos avisarle, pero la situación avanzó rápidamente hasta el punto en que se vio obligado a irse sin decirle una palabra a nadie. Y también sabía que había sido un completo idiota cuando intentó terminar con ella justo antes del partido de Raimon Raimon contra Gassan Kunimitsu en un vano intento de tranquilizar a su conciencia, especialmente cuando Ai lo miró con indiferencia y con una voz dulce que solo usaba con él le preguntó: _«¿Seguíamos saliendo?»_.

Guardó sus cosas y mientras lo hacía por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de todos los momentos que compartió con Ai. El día en que la conoció. El día en que se atrevió a hablarle. El día en que salieron por primera vez. El día en que se animó a pedirle que fuera su novia. El día en que la vio por última vez antes de cambiarse de escuela. El día en que la vio nuevamente y terminó con ella.

Minamisawa realmente tenía merecidas las palabras de la chica, pero eso no evitó que le dolieran, tenía merecido que ya no le hablara, pero eso no evitaba que anhelara una simple palabra de su parte. Ella tenía derecho a salir con otras personas, pero eso no evitaba que él sintiera celos.

Tomó su mochila y caminó sin esperanzas por los ahora desiertos pasillos, comprendiendo demasiado tarde que existían cosas que después de romperse eran imposibles de reparar y desafortunadamente la que él había roto era una de esas.

Jamás la volvería a ver después del partido del día siguiente.

Suspiró, en cierto modo aliviado de que todos se hubieran marchado antes y nadie pudiese ver la expresión de tristeza que invadía su rostro, al menos hasta antes de chocar con _alguien_.

Minamisawa levantó la mirada del suelo, usualmente iría con la frente en alto sin importar la situación, pero en aquel momento sus pensamientos y la culpa de _todo lo que había hecho_ pesaba más que de costumbre. Los chicos del club de fútbol, sus compañeros y amigos lo habían perdonado tras conocer el motivo de su partida, _pero ella no_.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a él.

—Atsushi.

Una sola palabra, su nombre, siendo pronunciado por aquella suave voz bastó para acelerar su corazón.

—Ai, yo... —tan rápido como comenzó a hablar se detuvo, sin saber qué decir y consciente de que probablemente nunca más tendría la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella—. Perdón.

La palabra salió sin pensarlo de sus labios y su cuerpo actuó en consecuencia haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia la chica. _Ambos sabían que aquella disculpa no era por haber chocado_.

Ai no respondió, se quedó de pie frente a él, mirándolo con una expresión que Minamisawa no pudo descifrar.

Soltó un suspiro y dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo realmente lo siento, fui un idiota, sé que no lo merezco, pero ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme. Buena suerte con… —hizo una mueca negándose a pronunciar el nombre del chico con el que la había visto hablar toda la semana—. Buena suerte.

Y se marchó. O al menos eso intentó.

Uno, dos, tres pasos.

—Atsushi.

La voz de Ai pronunciando su nombre nuevamente lo hizo detenerse, haciendo que ambos quedaran de espaldas.

—Yo... te perdono —continuó la chica después de unos segundos.

Minamisawa permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué más decir, intentando extender un poco más aquel momento.

—Ai, te quiero, nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca lo dejaré de hacer.

_Pero para cuando él habló ya no había nadie que pudiera oírlo.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada originalmente en FanFiction.net el 22 de octubre del 2015.


End file.
